


The Reflective Ride Down

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Dr Robert Laing - Fandom, High Rise - Fandom, Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Mild choking if you squint, Mirrors, No (Y/N), Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex in the elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: You get stuck during a power outage in the elevator with Robert Laing and find a way to entertain yourselves.
Relationships: Robert Laing (High-Rise)/Reader, Robert Laing (High-Rise)/You, Robert Laing and Reader, Robert Laing and You, Robert Laing/You, Robert laing & you, robert laing & reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 23





	The Reflective Ride Down

This was not how you had pictured your night going upon being invited by one of the well to do men from an upper floor. You had been conversing with a couple women in the lobby when the man had sidled up to invite the three of you. Thinking it the best way to meet some of the fellow residents of the high rise, you find yourself in Royal's personal elevator as it takes you up to his floor, the very man responsible for the marvel of a building you have been living in for nearly four weeks. You check your reflection on the way up, using the mirrored wall of the elevator to check your red lipstick and hair before it pulls to a stop, letting you walk out into a room packed with people dressed in clothes from an era long since passed. 

An annoyed breath flies from your mouth as you walk around the room in your thin strapped black dress, not realizing there is apparently a theme for the evening's events until now. How fucking convenient. Your skirt skims the skin a couple inches above your knees as you quickly find yourself a glass of champagne while dutifully ignoring the sideways glances and rude whispers regarding your presence and appearance. Coming here is clearly a mistake, but you push your shoulders back and tilt your chin up as you take your time with your champagne, not one to be bullied into leaving until you are damn well ready. 

The tart, fizzy tang hits your tongue as you take a pull from the flute and you sigh quietly as the refreshing feeling of it slides down your throat. You walk about the room, decked mostly in white, well, everything from the walls to the plush fur rug and the posh furniture until you find a place to stand near the far wall across from the elevator that had brought you up here. 

You are a bit relieved to find no trace of the man whom had invited you to this pretentious party as you have no interest in him anyway, but you also do not see anyone you recognize from your short duration of living on the 25th floor and it makes you wonder why you had been invited at all. 

Champagne flute now empty, you begin to push off from the wall in search of a refill when the elevator opens to reveal a tall man in a dark suit holding a bottle of wine. His lithe frame and impossibly sharp jawline make your lips quirk in a smile and a warmth grow in your belly that has nothing to do with the champagne. 

It's Dr. Robert Laing, the man that lives just a few doors down from you with the charming smile, brilliantly blue eyes, legs for days, and a voice so smooth and deep, it had nearly made your knees buckle the first time you had heard it. 

He had been so polite the first time you met when he had helped you with your keys and the lock on your apartment door as you had stood with your hands full in the hallway. He had assisted you inside and had stayed a moment in your kitchen to properly introduce himself before leaving you with the sight of his retreating form. 

Since that first meeting he seems to always have a moment to spare to greet you when he chances upon you in the hallway and with every encounter you notice his eyes running the length of your body as yours do the same to his and everytime you wish he would push you into your apartment and fuck you with more than just his piercing eyes, but instead he always leaves you wanting as you watch him walk away. And oh, how you love watching him walk away, though you hate to see him go.

He does however, invade your thoughts on those restless nights while you lie awake in bed. Often times it's his hands you pretend are skimming down your body and him you fantasize about being inside you as you curl your fingers and stroke yourself to completion while you imagine that sinful voice of his uttering dirty little nothings in your ear.

You don't realize you are still staring at him until he catches sight of you from across the room. His eyes lighting up with recognition, followed by a small grin upturning his thin lips. You smile in return as your feet begin carrying you toward him without a second thought. 

You are only a few feet away when two men step in to cut Laing off, their backs facing you as they take the wine bottle from his hand roughly. You step closer as you see the confused and annoyed look on the doctor's face, though you can't make out what is being said. You watch as they abruptly turn him about and push him back toward the elevator. 

With a quick push, you move past the men as you catch them off guard, grasping Robert's upper arm as you both make your way to the open elevator without looking back. The doors close behind you both and his hand reaches out to push the button to take you both down to the 25th floor as you rest your back against the reflective wall. 

He turns to face you, resting his open hand on the wall beside your head as he looks at you. The scent of his aftershave added to how close he is standing sends your head spinning, though you manage to find your words. 

"What was that all about?" You watch his eyes dart from your lips to your eyes as you speak.

He offers a small shrug as he loosens his tie and top shirt button, revealing the skin at the base of his throat and you find yourself longing to run your tongue along it. "I have no idea. Royal invited me, but apparently that wasn't enough for them. What about you?"

"I was invited along with a couple other ladies a few days ago, but it was stifling up there." You shrug. "Besides, I found much better company." 

He smiles and looks as if he is about to reply, until the lights flicker. It makes the lift lurch a bit and you grasp his suit jacket in a fist as the abrupt jostling startles you. You begin a mumbled apology before the power goes out, triggering the emergency lights and stopping the lift altogether. 

"Shit." He rakes his hand through his hair after trying a couple buttons on the control panel with no result. 

"Well, this night just got a bit more interesting." You laugh softly as you relax your hands to let go of his jacket. 

"Looks like it's just you and me for a while, darling." He studies your face as he slips off his jacket, tossing it in the corner before rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to get more comfortable. The mirrored walls of the lift catch his movements from every delicious angle, creating a feast for your eyes. Such a simple act should not be so erotic, yet here you are, licking your lips at the sight of him as he smiles almost knowingly at you.

"Hmm, whatever shall we do, doctor?" You look at him through your eyelashes with a sly smile as he steps in a bit closer to you once again. 

"We will just have to find a way to entertain ourselves until the power comes back on." His voice is a bit rougher, sending heat straight between your thighs and making your knees wobble subtly.

You grasp his silk tie before your resolve vanishes, pulling him in close enough your lips nearly brush against his as you share each other's breath. "I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied." You feel the heat of his hard body as it presses you firmly against the wall of the lift before his mouth finally claims yours, making you sigh through your slightly parted lips. 

His fingers graze along your bare shoulders and down your sides, making you shiver as you place one hand on his solid chest and run the other up along his neck and jaw before finding his hair as you cup the back of his head. You moan into his mouth as his tongue caresses yours in a way leaves you breathless and aching for more, but too soon he breaks the kiss with a nibble on your bottom lip. 

He moves with purpose, kissing and nipping along your jaw as he fists your hair to tilt your head to the side, completely baring your throat him as he works his way down to your chest. His fingers hook under the straps of your dress as his lips continue their hungry exploration, making you gasp as the heat builds beneath your skin. He works the straps over your shoulders and down your arms, revealing your black strapless bra and the tops of your breasts to him. 

"Beautiful." He groans into your chest as he pulls the cups of your bra down enough to free your breasts from their confines. You press into his touch as he teases your nipple with soft pinches and the roll if his fingers as his lips capture yours once again. He lavishes attention on the neglected nipple, pulling a breathy gasp from you before letting his hands run down the length of your body in search of the hem of your skirt. 

He bunches your skirt up around your hips before pushing down on the waistband of your panties, giving your ass a hard squeeze before sliding them down your legs. You step out of them with one leg as he helps and you bite your lower lip when he takes them off your other leg only to put them in his trouser pocket. You let out a soft whimper as you realize he has you almost completely naked while he is still fully clothed. 

An appreciative hum falls from his lips as he drags his fingers between your now dripping folds, causing you to buck your hips to chase the feeling. "So responsive to me darling. So ready to take my cock aren't you?" 

"Please." Your voice is a desperate whine as you feel him unfasten his belt and unhook his trousers, releasing his weeping cock before lifting you up with ease to line himself up as you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. The view reflecting back at you from the opposite wall, sends a fresh wave of arousal to your center as you catch sight of his perfectly sculpted ass as his trousers slip further down his thighs.

He wastes no more time, impaling you on his thick length as you both moan against each other's parted lips. Your fingers tighten in his hair as he gives your body a moment to adjust while cupping your lower thighs with his large hands. "You feel even better than I imagined." Your voice is a breathy whisper against his cheek.

He smiles as he sets a slow pace while you watch the movements of his ass in the reflection behind him. "You think about me fucking your tight pussy, darling?" His voice is gritty as he speaks through clenched teeth. The sound of it makes you clench around him and he picks up the pace, snapping his hips harder into you while you moan his name. "Do you touch yourself, thinking about me?" 

"Y-yes." You choke out as you stare at the flexing motions of his backside in the mirrored wall while drives into you again and again. "Oh, god." 

A slight change in angle has his pubic hair rubbing against your clit rhythmically while his thrusts become more urgent. Your eyes flutter closed as you find yourself on the edge of ecstasy, but your eyes snap open to meet his when you feel his large hand on your throat, applying light pressure. 

"Look at me, darling." He grunts as he squeezes your throat a bit tighter, snapping the tension in your body while you cry out his name. You fight to keep your eyes open and on his as you ride an intense wave of pleasure while your clenching channel pulls a loud groan from his mouth. His hips snap into you in a broken pattern for only a moment more before he pushes as deeply inside your sensitive pussy as he can and spills his seed inside you. 

Neither of you move for several moments, until the lights come back on and you feel the lift begin it's descent once again, pulling you both back to reality. Laing smiles and you laugh softly as he reaches over to push the emergency stop button for the lift before kissing you breathless once again. 

He pulls out of you slowly, causing a soft whimper to escape your lips at the empty feeling he leaves behind while you stand on shaky legs. He helps you fix your dress after tucking himself back into his trousers, but keeps your panties in his pocket as he grabs his jacket from the corner.

He wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you against his him as he reaches out to press the button, allowing the lift to continue down to level 25. You relish in the hum you pull from him as you pull him in for a heated kiss while you fingers hook into the waist of his trousers. 

The worry begins to creep in as the lift hits floor 25, expecting the door to open to the hallway while putting a close on your night with the doctor. So you are pleasantly surprised when he walks you right to his door and pulls you inside. 

This is definitely not how you had pictured your night going, but you are certainly not going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Visit me @poetic-fiasco on Tumblr  
> Send me ideas for a fic!!


End file.
